


Screwed

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bottom Jensen Ackles, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: 两个青少年相遇的故事。teotfw AU。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 借用teotfw的设定和情节，稍微有改动。人设和情节都三观不正，并无正当化任何犯罪行为的意思，一切都只是虚构内容，介意的话请勿阅读。

Jared Padalecki，17岁高中生。

Jared常常会低下头来看自己的手，先是掌心，然後是手背。他看起来或许只是个放空思绪发呆的青少年，就像每一个青少年都会做的那样。可其实大部份时间他都是在检查自己的手上还有没有残留着乾涸的褐红血迹。要知道，像是老鼠或者兔子之类体积小的动物的，切开皮肉之後流出来的血量比较少，尸体也容易处理；但猫狗之类体积比较大的动物就不一样了，将刀尖割入它们血肉的时总是无法避免沾上满手鲜红，更别提处理尸首的时候了。

噢。等一下。

前面的介绍显然有所遗漏。让我们现在重新来一次。

Jared Padalecki，17岁高中生——他颇为确定自己是一个心理变态。大概有90%确定。说是心理变态，也不是说他是那种“爱拿着刀子边发出尖声狂笑边在夜色里追杀无辜路人”的那种，也不是那种“把人敲晕之後带到地下室绑起来拿小刀凌迟”的那种。还没到那个地步。他充其量也只是“会抱走邻居的宠物带到後山去手起刀落而面不改容”的那种心理变态。他真的杀过邻居的宠物猫，好像叫Cookie还是什麽的猫咪，白色的皮毛，温顺黏人。那一年他十五岁。对了， _谁他妈会给猫咪改Cookie这种名字？_

他也杀过在家里捉到的老鼠。五只。还有在後山找到的兔子，一只纯白的丶一只是有着棕色毛发，另一只是半黑半白的。还有一只从树上摔下来的小鸟。六只蝴蝶，两只仓鼠。

总而言之，意思是——他杀过很多动物。

而他清楚记得每一只。

 

虽然他是“会抱走邻居的宠物带到後山去手起刀落而面不改容”的这种心理变态，但刀子割开动物咽喉的一刻，他感受到的并非快乐。而他也并非在追求快乐。实际上他什麽都感受不到。没有快乐丶没有悲伤丶没有恐惧丶没有罪疚，什麽都没有。他自七八岁起就发现自己的问题——问题太多了，这里稍微举几个例——他没有幽默感，别人讲的笑话从来不能够逗笑他；他没有同情心，看别人为电视影集里的爱情故事哭泣只觉得无谓；他不渴望融入任何社会群体，白痴讲话的声音只会让他听着觉得烦躁。

然後还有——这一点现在你们都知道了——他会在空闲的时候杀小动物。十五岁的时候他曾经以为杀害小动物可以让他至少“感受到些什麽”，例如看着血液汨汨流出丶感觉生命在手掌间消逝时可能会觉得惋惜，想到下手的是自己可能会感到愧疚罪恶，忆起动物眼里光芒熄灭的画面说不定会感到悲伤。

可是他没有。完全没有。所以他杀了第一只猫咪，然後杀了第二只兔子，第三只老鼠，第四只仓鼠。

显然杀害小动物不能对他造成任何方面上的影响。

回归正题。Jared是个懂得包装自己的人。别人跟他讲笑话的时候，他会弯起眼睛勾起嘴角，甚至还会震动喉咙笑个几声；如有必要的话，努力一下他甚至可以挤出几滴眼泪；他知道怎麽恰当地跟同龄人交流互动，但他从来不跟任何人深交。

他并不太清楚自己的表现到底如何，但眼看班级上的女生会对他露出甜美的笑容丶男生跟自己讲话时会勾肩搭背丶男女生都会亲昵地称呼他为“Jared”而不是冷硬疏远的“Padalecki”，保守估计，他能给自己的表现打个八十五分。

 

他从来都不喜欢学校。学校里的噪音太多，女生讲话叽叽喳喳，男生围在一起就会开始吵闹叫嚣，谈话声丶笑声丶欢呼声丶电话铃声丶脚步声。太过吵杂。Jared并不笨，拿着教科书他就能自学，进度甚至比老师在课堂上讲的还要快。但对Jared来说，学校除了是强制性跟人交流互动的地方以外，还是一个非常适合观察和挑选目标的好地方。

他把叉子捣在面前的义大利面中来回搅动，目光流转在挤满青少年的饭堂里。

在这里来来往往的人那麽多，总有一个人适合让他执行在脑里成形好一段时间的计划。那一个某天在埋葬好兔子尸体後，近乎理所当然地在脑海里浮现的计划，那个计划——

“呃，请问。”

Jared抬起头来。眼前站着的男生有着金色短发，绿色眼睛，淡褐色的雀斑布在双颊和鼻梁上。Jared知道他。他是这学期刚转到这间学校的转校生，跟Jared是同班同学，他们从没讲过话。

“嘿。”Jared扯起嘴角。现在他们讲过话了。

“这里空着吗？”那个男生问道，语气听起来迟疑而不确定。

“空着，”Jared很肯定自己的嘴边带着微笑，他已经习惯如何把眉眼弯得跟嘴角的弧度配搭得恰到好处。“你可以坐下来，没关系。”

男生点了点头，抿抿嘴唇露出了一个尴尬？不自在？腼腆？——天，Jared真的不擅长解读别人的感情——的笑容，把椅子拉开，在Jared的对面坐下。他坐下之後，埋头开始吃起东西来，明显没有跟Jared再进行交流的意思。也不是说Jared介意被对方晾在一边，只是关於那个Jared脑中的计划——或许他找到了适合的目标。

对，那个计划。因为杀害小动物不能对他造成任何方面上的影响。Jared盯着男生金色的发旋看，他没有察觉自己主动开口前无意识舔了舔下唇。

“嘿，”

他朝着抬起头来的男生微笑。

“我记得你叫Jensen，对不对？”

_Jared Padalecki正在计划杀体积更大一点的生物。_

 

＊

 

Jensen Ackles有完美的家庭。曾经。

他有漂亮温柔的妈妈，风趣和蔼的爸爸，他们会带着Jensen和家里那只大金毛一起到庭院里玩耍。Jensen最美好的记忆里总是有一阵淡淡的草香味道，他记得妈妈轻轻梳在他发间的手柔软，爸爸托住他背部的手掌宽大厚实，大型犬湿润的鼻尖抵在他的颈边，逗得他们三人咯咯笑。那是朦胧得像棉花糖一般甜美的记忆，含在舌尖就会化开来的甘甜。现在回想这些记忆却只会让他觉得既苦又涩。

所以比起沉醉在回忆里，Jensen更宁可面对现实。他从来没有忘记过双亲夜里崩溃的怒吼和争吵，母亲拖着行李箱重重甩上门的画面於他来说记忆犹新。後来他跟父亲搬家数次，很偶尔很偶尔的时候他会一个人坐在偌大而空荡荡的房子里，尝试回想那只金毛犬到底叫什麽名字，更多时候他只是一遍又一遍地翻着几张老旧发黄的小卡片，盯着上面“Happy Birthday”的字样，时而发呆时而微笑。跟时常出门公干而对他毫不关心的父亲不一样，他的母亲每一年都会给他寄生日贺卡。从八岁开始，直到他十七岁，每一年。他猜他可能有点想她。

 

这是Jensen第——数不清多少次——搬家，他又一次——已经忘掉是第几次——成为“班上新来的那个男生”，他懒得也没有意思要去跟他的同班同学打好关系，反正他在这里待不了一年或更久。

他不会拒绝与人交流，却从来不主动跟别人讲话。不管在哪家学校里，其他人都总是在用同样的眼神看他：女生看他的时候通常目光都直盯在他的脸上，眼睛闪闪发光，一具具靠过来的躯体炙热；男生往他射来的眼神则是种类比较多，有些眼睛里对他的是敌意，有些是满满的审视，也有一些是……比较不一样的。他不打算深究。

不过，他发现，面前的男生是个例外。

“嘿，”那个男生说，“我记得你叫Jensen，对不对？”

 

Jensen咬着嘴里的叉子，朝着男生点点头。尴尬了——他完全想不起来对方的名字。模糊的印象之中他记得这是他的同班同学，或者他可以试着猜猜看。他轻咬住嘴里坚硬的金属，脑里在数着Jack丶Jason丶Jeffery……

“Jared.”男生说，“我叫Jared，Jared Padalecki.”

Jensen抬起眼睛。他应该要给对方一些表示？至少证明他有听到对方的话。“嗨，Jared.”Jensen礼貌性地朝着对方微笑。

“很高兴认识你，Jensen.”

Jared也在微笑，他的双眼——绿色的眼珠——直勾勾地看着Jensen。Jensen知道Jared跟其他人不一样。并非认为，而是知道。但他不知道这到底是好事还是坏事。其他人看向他的时候眼里总是掩藏着不同的色彩，但Jared却只是“看着”他。他的眼底没有丝毫波澜或者情感，就只是看着Jensen。

他就只是看着Jensen。

Jensen眨眨眼，重新低头把叉子插回面条里。他没有回应Jared，但他记住了Jared的名字。

 

要不是有一道过份高大的人影堵在他桌边整整五分钟都一动不动的话，Jensen本来并不打算抬起头来的。他仰起首，那个名叫Jared的男生就站在他桌边，用单肩背着背包，一只手插在裤袋里。Jared的浏海半长，盖着眉头，光线在他脸上打下一片阴影。

“你在等我？”Jensen问。

“是的。”Jared回答，简单又大方。

“为什麽？”Jensen歪过脑袋。

“我们可以一起回家。”

Jared依然在用那种Jensen下午在饭堂里看见的眼神看他。不要问他到底是哪种眼神，Jensen也不知道怎麽形容——乾净？又似乎过份简单；纯粹？那是个十七岁的男生，不是个 _他妈的小女孩_ ；不带杂质？ _现在到底是在谈Jared的眼睛还是在谈贵价矿泉水_ ？总而言之，不一样。跟其他人都不一样。Jared很特别。 _与众不同。_

“一起回家？你指——一起回家的那种一起回家？”他甚至不知道自己在确认什麽。Jared看起来却并没有因为他的话语而感到困惑，脸上依然是那副好脾气的微笑。

“对，”Jared确认道。“或者我也可以带你去这个小镇上最棒的餐馆。”

Jensen重覆着，“餐馆。”

“牛排丶披萨丶馅饼丶窝夫丶圣代。”Jared如此数着，看见Jensen的眉头在自己提到“窝夫”和“圣代”的时候微微跳动。

“我和你？”Jensen一边问，一边把笔袋和课本放进背包里。

“你和我。”Jared回应时眼神一瞬往着左下方飘去。看起来是在思考，或者是在犹豫的小动作。他停顿数秒，准确来说是三秒之後再度开口，“当然，如果你不介意的话。”

Jensen想不起来自己到底是先扬起眉，还是先点头说好的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 血腥、NC-17表现。

Jared拥有一把小猎刀，是父亲在他十三时送他的生日礼物。他本来是跟父亲要求一把更大的刀，但没关系，猎刀也还行。割入老鼠兔子或是猫咪的皮肉时毫不费力，穿透大型犬的皮毛拖出口子也尚算游刃有馀。不知道要用它划开人类的咽喉又得花上多少力气。他很快就能知道了。

一双说不上纤细但略显瘦弱的手腕被缚在一起。咬在洁白齿列之间的黑色布条，以此堵住Jensen可以发声的嘴巴。他没有把Jensen那双透绿的眼眸遮挡住，不知道为什麽。他用右手拿着猎刀，左手按住对方的肩膀，双膝分开骑在对方身上，用尽全身的重量将他压制在地上。人类濒死挣扎的力气大得难以想像，他需要做好一切准备以免对方突然开始反抗。他把锋利的刀刃压在白皙的皮肤上，刀尖割开细小的血线，艳红的血珠一滴滴冒出。Jensen开始在他的手下扭动着身体，他把刀尖又往下压去几分。耳边急促而不规律的呼吸声可能属於他，也可能属於Jensen。他不经意地抬起眼，看见Jensen的绿眼睛直直地盯着他，瞳孔扩散开来，一片漆黑把Jared死死锁在里面。 _Jensen有一双会说话的眼睛_ ，他想，他觉得自己听见了Jensen的声音在脑海里一遍又一遍唤着他的名字—— _Jared丶Jared丶Jared_ ……

“Jared.”

Jared抬起头。Jensen站在他身前，双手勾住背包两边的肩带，看见Jared愣愣地望向他，又唤了声，“Jared.”

“嗨。”Jared回过神来後说，把放在身旁位置的背包一把抓到腿上。Jensen看看他，又看看长椅空出来的位置，把背包一甩之後弯身坐下。

“抱歉，让你在这等我。”Jensen低下头，盯着自己的脚尖。他晃了晃腿，脚尖左右摇着。

“没关系。”Jared知道这时展现出自己的善解人意非常重要。他侧头看一眼Jensen，对方正把翘着弧度的眼睫垂下。“真的，你只是运气不好，被话痨Mr. Smith逮到了。”

“Fuck Mr. Smith.”Jensen说。Jared听了这话，不由得转过头去看Jensen。对方还在轻轻地把脚尖一晃一踢的，从T恤袖口里露出的手臂白皙，指尖在木长椅上细细敲着节奏，他的眉眼完全地舒展开来，那副模样乖巧又纯粹得不像个十七岁的青年。

“Yeah,”Jared没有刻意把嘴角挑起，如果Jensen不是低着头的话会看见他嘴边有个很浅很浅的酒窝。“我同意。”

“他就是个混帐。”

“秃头的混帐。”Jared补上。

他们坐在长椅上，肩膀跟肩膀之间隔着三十公分的距离，Jared不刻意去找话题，Jensen也没有讲话。在这段沉默之间，Jared有一半的时间陷在亲手剖开Jensen喉咙的幻想里，有一半的时间什麽都没在想——或者他并不讨厌放空思绪让脑袋一片空白。Jensen依然在晃着腿，随着他小声哼起歌来时两片红润饱满的唇瓣一张一合。Jared没有发现自己正盯着Jensen的唇看，直至Jensen转过来看他。

“Jared?”

“什麽？”Jensen好像总是在喊他的名字。

“你为什麽盯着我看？”

“我有吗？”疑惑的反问。但他看起来也没有多困惑。

Jensen挑起一边眉看Jared，Jared便略微歪着头回看着他。不得不说他那个过份刻意地乖巧的发型实在十分有用，当Jared睁着绿眼睛歪过脑袋时，他看起来就像个普通不过的丶无辜至极的大男孩。天知道他掩在浏海下的眉眼里藏着什麽心思。不过也不是说Jensen讨厌被Jared看着的感觉，说不定他甚至挺喜欢的。Jared的眼睛就是如此特别。

“Whatever.”他噘起嘴巴，一把扯住背包肩带站起身来。Jared抬起头，双眼依然直直看着他。

“你要回去了？”Jared直起身体。他可还没达成他的目标——他至少要问到Jensen的生活规律的，什麽时候离开家，什麽时候回家，家里有谁在。他需要找到适合下手的时间带。

Jensen转开头，再次拉了拉背包肩带。

“餐馆。”他说，“我饿了。”

 

_刀尖切入皮肤，血肉外翻，赤色像涌泉般源源不绝地往外流出，从咽喉流出的血液沾污整齐的前齿，把变得苍白的唇重新染成艳红一片，轻轻地用指尖抹过，柔软湿滑的触感让他——_

“What?”Jensen用指尖擦过嘴角，把沾在唇边的巧克力抹去。Jared眨眨眼睛。Jensen张开嘴把手指含入嘴里，舔去巧克力的舌尖是微亮的粉红。Jared移开目光。

我在想应该怎样割开你的喉咙才不会被喷得浑身是血。Jared想。实际上他说出口的是，“我在想，你可真能吃。”他的话倒是说得颇为认真，Jensen解决掉圣代之後又往熔岩巧克力蛋糕伸出手去，眼神还在往Jared面前放的蓝莓窝夫飘。他们之间还放了Jensen点的香蕉船。Jensen看起来是纤细的类型，Jared非常好奇他的身体是怎麽能够装下如此多的糖份。或许之後他可以试着把Jensen的肚子剖开来看看？

Jensen显然没办法摸清Jared腹中混沌一片的思想。他想了想，简短地回答道，“我喜欢吃东西。”Jared正要开口表示同意，挑起眼睛就跟一双闪闪发光的绿眸撞个正着。Jensen快速地舔了舔上唇，把声量放得既轻又细。

“我喜欢这种——被慢慢填满的感觉。”

Jared又眨眨眼。

他好像渐渐摸清了，Jensen可能并没有他那副漂亮的皮相看起来那麽温顺乖巧。

他第一次遇到Jensen这样的人。以往他应付其他人的时候，几乎不需要思考，只要照着游戏规则走——对方讲笑话的时候微笑，哭泣的时候放软语气，厉声说话的时候低下头以最诚恳的语气道歉。非常简单。但Jensen却完全不按套路出牌，他垂着眼睫时看起来像只无害的猫咪，偶尔却会语出惊人，时而笑得腼腆时而敛起一切表情，然後像是能够直直看穿Jared的想法一般盯着他抿起嘴唇。

Jared猜想此时顺着对方的话题走是最为简单的应对方式，他点点头，“我也喜欢吃东西。”他这麽说完以後，第一次听见Jensen的笑声。Jensen笑起来低低软软，脸上浅浅的薄红衬得细碎雀斑格外显眼。

“Jared?”Jensen又在喊他的名字。

“什麽？”

“你真是个怪人。”

不知道为什麽，Jared觉得Jensen的语气听起来非常快乐。Jared不讲话，选择把自己面前的窝夫推给了Jensen。他不知道自己耳尖泛起了红色。

 

＊

 

之後在下课後跟Jensen一起回家的两天里，Jared的脑里偶尔就会闪现浑身是血的Jensen的影像。他依然还没找到最佳的下手时机，但至少他的计划有所进展。现在他知道Jensen的家人长期不在镇上，这是一件好事，代表他实行计划时需要担心的事情少一件。可是Jensen——Jensen。Jared摸不透Jensen。他知道大多数时间Jensen都是安安静静的，但又跟给人第一印象的乖巧扯不上边，偶尔会张嘴就是流畅非凡的脏话，对“大人”也不甚尊重。

Jared对别人的情感不敏锐，甚至说得上是迟钝；Jensen笑的时候他会反射性陪着一起笑，看见他笑Jensen却会不高兴地皱起眉头。Jensen不止一次说他是个怪人，明明不是什麽褒义的词语，从Jensen的嘴里吐出来却不像是贬低他的话。

还好Jared还能够从他们肩膀间距离由三十公分变成二十公分这点，推测出Jensen至少并没有对他起疑。

Jared或许对别人的情感极其迟钝，但连他也觉得，Jensen显然是个欠缺警戒心的人。他们一起回家的第三天，Jared询问他要不要到自己的家里。他们才刚认识第三天，正常来说Jensen要拒绝他是理所当然的事情。

_可是Jensen说了“好”。_

他微笑着说“刚好我需要人帮我重新打好数学基础，你是最适合的人选，数学天才”，然後三两下子就把课本全数扫进背包里。

Jared看着他的侧脸，回忆起猎刀握在手中冰凉冷硬的触感。

他不应该说“好”的。

 

“你的家比我想像中大。”是Jensen踏入Jared家中後讲的第一句话。

“抱歉，你家的厕所在哪里？”是Jensen踏入Jared家中後讲的第二句话。Jared还在想着怎麽回应Jensen那句似是称赞又摸不透性质的话，这下子他不需要苦恼了，只需要微笑然後说“这边”就好。Jensen的注意力似乎被其他东西拉走了，也不晓得他有没有听见Jared的话。

“Jensen.”Jared唤道，得来Jensen一句不甚专注的“嗯”作为回应。他只得走过去，伸手握过对方的手腕，把不知道在盯着什麽看的Jensen轻轻一拉。

Jensen的手好凉。他的指尖触到对方的皮肤後他这麽想。他的手能够把Jensen的右手手腕整个圈住，他有点怀疑自己手里的高温会不会在对方光滑的皮肤上烙下痕迹。或者他真的可以，但在他能够确认之前Jensen就已经先像是触电般浑身一颤，他没有挣开Jared的手，但即使是Jared也知道对方这个反应并不对劲。

他把手松开，试着皱起眉头跟对方说，“……抱歉。”这是正确的回应，对吧？

“没事。

”Jensen的眼眶好像有些发红。“我只是吓了一跳。”

Jared点点头，向着Jensen招招手，“浴室在这边。”

 

“我刚才在看这个。”Jensen说，Jared刚在沙发上坐下，正迅速又小心翼翼地把猎刀往坐垫的下方塞——他刚才趁着Jensen上厕所时从床边赶紧抓来了猎刀——听见Jensen的话又不得不站起身来走到他的身边。沙发正对面的柜子上面摆放着一个纯白的相架，里面镶着的照片上一位女性笑容温柔，相中的阳光柔和地洒在她米色的裙子和棕色的头发上。Jared瞥了一眼照片，随即把视线转回Jensen身上。

“她是丶”

“我的妈妈。她在海外公干。”Jared希望自己听起来并没有太过焦急。当人要掩饰真相的时候，总是会出现这样的小破绽，即使是Jared也不例外。

“我就知道。”Jensen似乎不甚在意，绿眸半弯。他把相架拿起来，凑近照片细细端详，“她很漂亮。”

原来当Jensen由衷地称赞他人的时候，他的语气可以如此绵软而不带一根尖刺。Jared觉得自己应该说“谢谢”又觉得应该说“对吧”，一时之间辨不清哪个是更好的答覆。倒是Jensen仰起首看着Jared，不等他回应又继续开口，“你有跟她一模一样的眼睛。”

Jared从来不知道这点。妈妈的长相在他脑海里已经成为久远褪色的记忆，他亦从来不会去主动拿起照片端详，就算他会，他也不会凑在镜子面前盯着自己的眼睛看。现在他几乎可以确定他以後每天早上都不会——没办法——直视自己镜中的映像了。

“我从来不知道。”这种时候，说真话似乎是最好的回应。

Jensen的眼睫快速地眨动，一下丶两下。“他们从来没告诉过你这点？”Jared试着皱起眉头并把唇角往上拉起，露出一个能说是可惜也能说是困扰的笑容。看着他这个笑容，Jensen耸了耸肩，“现在你知道了。”

Jared微微垂着头，正要又拉出一个微笑，突然就发现Jensen的脸在自己的眼前放大数倍。Jensen呼出来的气息像他喜欢吃的巧克力，黏腻腻的甜美。“我再告诉你一件事。”

“我挺喜欢你的眼睛的。”他说。

 

Jared比谁都清楚Jensen是不应该答应到他家来的邀请的——但并不是在这个意义上。他想不起来自己什麽时候背脊抵在了沙发椅背上，那该死地甘甜的气味绕在他的鼻尖，Jensen伏在他的身上，手臂挂在他的颈项上，他气息紊乱地把嘴唇贴在Jared的眼睑和鼻梁和脸颊和耳垂和唇角和下巴，湿漉漉的柔软触感有时候会变成以舌头略显粗糙的舔舐。Jensen把嘴唇按在Jared的耳边，呼出来的每一口气都热辣辣的，他的声调听起来非常奇怪，既柔软黏腻又硬绷绷，挟着鼻音的模糊又清晰无比地敲在Jared的鼓膜上。

“你碰碰我丶再碰碰我，”他把舌尖扫在Jared乾燥的嘴唇上，几乎是开始以舌和牙把他的双唇撬开。他拉起Jared的左手——Jared发现他的手在颤抖——按到自己的手腕上。是Jared刚才没作他想就拉住的那只右手手腕。“这里，”他轻柔地指示着，用前齿轻轻一咬Jared的下唇。

Jared垂下眸。他不知道Jensen怎麽了，亦从来没有预料到会碰到这种情况，而在这种他真正地从未碰到过的情况下，顺从似乎不是一个坏选择。更何况这是个好机会。Jensen显然毫无介备，而 _他的右手只要再稍微一伸，就可以够到坐垫下的那把猎刀。_

“这里，”Jensen引导着Jared的手拉到自己背後，沿着脊椎的骨节往下。隔着薄薄的布料Jared都能感受到他身体的高温。明明刚才Jensen的体温比他低那麽多。

_或者他可以试着先把猎刀插到这里来，剥夺他走路的能力。_

“这里，”轻柔的喘息就回响在Jared的耳边。Jared任何Jensen把自己的手引导到他的身前，他安静地看着对方把他的手拉到起伏不定的胸膛上。简单的一下触碰就让Jensen背部一弓，肩膀微微颤抖着缩起。

_把猎刀捅进这里也是不错的选择。避开肋骨刺到要害器官稍微有难度，但他可以尝试一下。_

“还有这里。”Jensen把Jared的手往上拉，让他的手覆到脸颊上。他的脸色潮红，一片红晕覆住他的耳尖，绿色眸子被朦胧的水汽笼罩，他像一只猫般侧过头把脸颊一个劲的往Jared的掌心里推去。Jared微微动了动食指，指甲刮过Jensen的耳壳，又是一声绵绵的鼻音。Jared把手往下移，移到Jensen的颈项上，指腹滑过他的锁骨。

_果然还是选咽喉吧。乾净俐落，可惜这个姿势的话免不了染上一身血污。_

他的右手中指已经触到了猎刀冰凉的刀柄。

Jensen低下头来把脸颊贴上Jared的脸颊，发尾蹭着Jared的耳廓。

现在把他翻过身来再往喉咙上割一刀，就不会被喷一身血了。Jared左手扶上Jensen的肩膀，又引起了一阵满意的哼声；他的右手紧紧握住刀柄，准备好一个使力——

细微，但却清晰的铿锵声。钥匙碰撞在一起的声响。

Jared只来得及把握住刀的手收回，来不及把伏在身上的Jensen推开。他的父亲打开门看见了这麽一幕，眼睛瞪得眼珠几乎都要掉出来。

好极了。Jared想。

 

当Jensen终於回神过来，他向着Jared的父亲扯起一个乖巧至极的微笑，忽略掉他红通通的耳尖和眼角和凌乱的衣衫，看起来的确像是品学兼优的好学生。他咧着嘴不失礼貌地回应Jared父亲的大吼大叫， _“没有，我没有搞您的儿子，我只是在准备搞您的儿子”_ ，拿起背包甩到肩上的动作俐落非凡。Jared眨眨眼睛，看过Jensen极其顺手地甩上的门，挠挠脸颊向父亲说道，“呃，欢迎回来，Dad.”

他趁着父亲错愕地背过身去时，把猎刀塞到了裤袋里，然後拉开门追上了Jensen的脚步。

Jensen看了看他，停下脚步。他的衣领还有点凌乱。

“你爸真是个混蛋。”Jensen这麽说完才抬头看向Jared，随即把眼神转回地面。“……抱歉。”

“没关系，”Jared说。“他的确是个混蛋。我恨他。”

Jensen看起来有点意外。“真的？”

Jared点点头。这可能是他这三天以来说过真确性最高的一句话了。“真的。我猜他刚才吓坏了。”

“Nice.”Jensen简短地说。他对於年长者果然没什麽尊重。他把双手在背包的肩带上拉了又扯丶扯了又拉。Jared安静地等待他沉默好一刻之後才再次出声，“那你呢？”

“我？”

“吓坏了？你也？”

Jared把他的句子组织了一下—— _你也被吓坏了吗_ ——之後摇摇头。应该被吓坏的人是你。Jensen的绿眼睛又开始闪闪发光，像那天在餐馆里Jared所看见的。他往Jared的方向踏去一步。

“你明天下课後有空吗？”他轻声问道。

Jared歪过头。Jensen再次抿起嘴唇，Jared依然不知道他的这个笑容代表些什麽。“你可以来我家里。刚才我还没有机会向你请教数学。”

“你的家？”

“我的家。我爸也在海外公干，一段时间内不会回来。”Jensen耸耸肩。

“你和我？”Jared确认道。

“我和你。”Jensen说。

只有他们两个人。Jensen的家。家里空无一人。Jared将手伸进裤袋里，指尖触碰着猎刀刀柄那冰凉的金属。 _完美。_

 

“好啊。”他微笑着说。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17。

Jared很少做梦。即使会，基本上都不是什麽甜梦。没有棉花糖一般绵软的云朵，没有浸在阳光里的花田，没有母亲充满包容的拥抱。通常他会梦到童年记忆的小一块碎片。母亲坐在窗边眺望着外面，母亲盯着手中的药瓶发呆，母亲的指尖急促地敲击着方向盘，母亲梳理着他的头发说“我爱你”。之後是引擎发动的声响，视界一转映进渐渐没入水中的汽车——

他从来不会以“噩梦”来形容这些记忆。至少他不会因为梦魇而惊醒，坐起身来满头大汗，胸膛急促起伏。从这些梦境醒来以後他的确会变得更压抑一点，但没关系，反正从来都不会有人注意到。他的父亲神经过於大条，而学校里没有与他亲近得能够发现他异样的同学；并非他要自夸，显然他的演技并不赖。没有人会注意到他的笑容比平时更生硬不自然，

“……Jared, ”

也没有人会发现他更少主动加入话题，

“Jared?”

亦不会有人留意他更多时间只是撑着头发呆——

“Jay!”

近乎尖锐的一声呼唤让他回过神来。Jensen将双手支在桌上，俯着身体居高临下地看着他，紧皱的眉头之间不悦之情显而易见。这让Jared在微愣并一眨眼睛之後得以快速推断出自己应该要说的话，“抱歉，我走神了。”

“显然如此。”Jensen说。他反手一把将Jared前桌的椅子拉过来，跨坐上椅子，双手手臂在椅背上交叠在一起。

“你真是个怪人，”他又这样形容Jared了，口吻既非友善的评语，却也并非刻薄的挖苦。“你总是在发呆，而且脸上带着怪怪的表情。”

“怪怪的。”Jared重覆道，试着用疑惑的语气与同样疑惑的表情暗示Jensen把话说得更清楚一点。他不擅长解读弦外之音。可惜Jensen只是换了个姿势，把一手曲起另手叠上去，以脑袋歪斜着枕在手臂上的角度点点头。从窗外洒进来的午後阳光染得Jensen的发尾和睫毛一片金亮，Jared不得不因为这莫名其妙地耀眼的画面眯起眼睛。

Jensen学着他那般细起眸，把透过玻璃映进他绿眼珠里的光芒全数敛起。“所以，怎麽样？”

“怎麽样？”

“天啊，你可以不要一直重覆我的话吗？”Jensen不大满意地撇了撇嘴。他在Jared面前渐渐褪去了一开始那种刻意乖巧的态度；他的情绪起伏比Jared预想中要大，上一刻还是柔软的微笑，下一刻就变成眉间紧锁紧咬下唇的模样，不到数秒又变回近乎纯粹的笑容。Jensen现在正正如此。他拧起眉头，顷刻之间又成了眉眼舒展开来的绵软浅笑，“你答应过我的，数学天才。”

“噢，你说那个。”Jared终於反应过来，点了点头。这样的回应似乎不太足够，他抿出一个笑容，眼睛稍微弯起，“当然。你家。”

“是的，天才。”Jensen的指尖在木桌子上轻轻敲着，“今天下课之後？”

Jared微微一顿。 _早上时他忘记把猎刀收到背包里了。_

“我得先回家一趟。”他在Jensen来得及开口前随便编起借口来，“我家里有之前买的数学补充练习，忘记带来了。”

“……Fine, ”Jensen盯了他五秒後说，嘴角上挑起一个弧度。“反正我需要补充体力，你知道，为了学习数学的体力。”

他朝着Jared刻意地眨眨眼，“下课半小时後，餐馆见？”

“餐馆见。”Jared说。他瞄了眼教室墙上的时钟。离下课还有将近三个小时，可现在他的掌心已经布满了薄薄一层汗水。他辨不清胸腔里鼓动的情感到底名为紧张还是兴奋。

没差。

 

Jared或许在分辨自己和他人情感的能力上有所缺陷，说不定也是缺了几分共情能力，或者道德和伦理观都需要恶补，但他的辨别美丑的概念却是发展得非常完善。虽然比其他人较为迟钝，但当这是Jared第二天与Jensen面对面独处时，他终於确切地理解到为什麽总是会有视线锁定在Jensen身上的原因。

Jensen长得非常好看，是真的非常好看的那种。Jared一边嚼着嘴里的东西——大概是苹果馅饼——一边想着。他应该在昨天就要注意到的，在他们紧贴在沙发上亲吻的时候。但在Jared的眼里大多人的脸孔都是一片模糊，对於不在意的人他甚至懒得仔细去看对方的面容；而昨天的事情发展得太急太快太出乎意料，比起感叹Jensen的睫毛是如何长而翘而柔软，他的心思更专注在 _怎样能够更乾净俐落地剖开Jensen的喉咙上。_

但反正现在还没到需要下手的时刻。他可以之後再思考这个问题，免得自己因为紧张或是兴奋或是激动而颤抖的手暴露在对方眼前。现在他应该把思绪从 _计划_ 上拉开，他可以专心享受美味的食物，同时把无处安放的目光放到坐在对面的Jensen身上。

他早就知道Jensen有一双漂亮而会说话的眼睛。而这是他认识Jensen以来第一次试着把Jensen的脸丶整个人当成一个整体来看——绿色的眼睛，长长的眼睫在略微下垂的眼角染下柔和的影子，直挺的鼻梁上洒着像巧克力碎一般的细小雀斑；他的嘴唇总是红润而带着晶亮，应该是因为他频繁地用舌尖舔着两片微张的唇瓣，Jared记得它们亲起来的触感柔软。他的颈项意外地细而白皙，圆领的T恤没有把他同样白皙而突起的锁骨好好遮盖住。Jared低下头，刚好看见Jensen伸手把放在他面前还没吃完的苹果馅饼连带着碟子整碟拿走，修剪得圆润整齐的指尖是粉红色的。

“我猜你是不吃了？”Jensen问道，音节因为堵在嘴里的馅饼而含含糊糊。他的嘴角沾着饼屑，用手指抹去之後伸舌舔去落下一片水亮痕迹，似乎是他再自然不过的习惯之一。

“是不吃了。”Jared说，看着馀下的馅饼都消失在Jensen的嘴里。

“好极了。”Jensen舔着唇，把曾经盛着苹果馅饼的碟子往旁一推，拉过放在手边的蓝莓起司蛋糕。很神奇地，明明食物消失在他嘴边肚里的速度极快，的吃相却看不出来一丝狼狈；Jensen吃东西时弯起的眼睛和不经意地上挑的嘴角，即使是再迟钝的Jared也能察觉到。

Jensen也察觉了他的视线。

“What? ”他挑挑眉头。Jared摇了摇头，他觉得还是别让Jensen看破他又开始思考 _要不要真的把对方的肚子剖开来看看_ 。Jensen再次舔舔唇。

“我很喜欢吃东西，进食令我觉得快乐。”他在Jared的注视之下耸了耸肩，“我猜这是遗传的，这是我跟我爸唯一的共通点。”

Jared只是点点头。

他的这个反应让Jensen轻轻一咬下唇，以听不出来是故作轻松还是真正随意的语调继续着，“Whatever. 其实我不知道，我上一次跟他面对面聊天可能是十五岁的事了。我不在意，我猜你也不在意，我们应该换一个话题。”

有些人在试图掩饰自己的不自在时，语速会变得特别快，而且变得前言不对後语。Jensen显然是这种人。Jared拿起面前的热可可喝了一口——这是Jensen给他点的，在嘴里漫开来过於甘甜的味道，使得他莫名地把眼神移向了Jensen的嘴唇。

Jensen正在吃他点的最後一块草莓蛋糕。如他刚才所说的，他再次开口时，话题和态度已经有了一百八十度转变。他的眼睛微微眯起，这让Jared想起了背部抵上沙发的那一个瞬间。

“Jay?”他问道，用银叉子切下了一小片蛋糕。“我可以问你一个问题吗？”

Jared因为他对自己的称呼而一怔。这个昵称只有在他还小的时候才听到过，会有温柔而包容的手梳在他的头发里，同样温柔的声音轻轻地说着 _“我爱你，Jay.”_ 。他没有立刻回应，Jensen则是将他的沉默当成默许，把蛋糕放进嘴里毫不含糊地问道，“你有跟人上过床吗？”

Jared能够感受到餐馆里的人朝他们射来像刀子一般锋利的目光，特别是旁边那桌带着孩子的家长。他朝他们点了点头，以嘴型道了声“Sorry”。

“Jensen.”Jared尽量保持着对表情肌的控制，这对他来说轻而易举，从六岁起他就成了这方面的精英；他成功摆出眉头微皱嘴角抿成一线的困扰表情，Jensen扁了扁嘴，切下更大的一片蛋糕塞进嘴里。

“Fine, 我换个问法。”他说，“你有跟别人 _性交_ 过吗？”

“Jen. ”从Jared嘴里蹦出来的音节比他想像中还要更加自然。像是警告也像是制止的这一声称呼只是让Jensen眨了眨眼，然後轻轻地以前齿咬着叉子。他挑挑眉头，像是在问：So?

Jared知道在这种时候表现得沉着有自信是非常重要的。於是他弯起眼睛，勾起唇角，“当然。”

实际上他没有。或者的确曾经有过一两次的手活，但他从来没有踏入过最後的一步。

“哦——”Jensen应道，他用手撑着头。“口交呢？”

“Jensen。”

“这就是有了。”碟子上还留下来了一片草莓蛋糕，Jensen用叉子一把将它叉起，整片塞进嘴里。蛋糕上的白色奶油有些沾在了他的嘴角，有些落在了他的下唇上；他的喉结一个抖动，Jared看着他伸出舌头，粉红而水亮的舌尖沿着形状过份地好看的下唇滑过，然後舔过伸到嘴边抹去奶油的手指，刻意地造出的一声吸吮水声过份响亮。

Jensen把叉子放回碟子上，铿锵声刺入鼓膜，与他弯着眼睛以气音说的一句话形成极大的对比。

“我想你帮我。”他轻声说，垂下眼睫晃着指尖的动作纯粹得可怕。

 

明明Jensen拉着Jared结帐离开餐馆时显得性急而迫不及待，扯着Jared的衣角走了数分钟以後，他的脚步却突然慢了下来。他把手松开，而Jared也理所当然地往旁边一移，与Jensen重新保持了他所认知的“Personal space”的恰当距离。Jensen看了他一眼；在两天的相处之间已经让Jared渐渐明白这是Jensen不满意时会用的眼神。

Jensen没有直接把不满表达出来。他似乎有更在意的，从他不停地在街道上左右摇摆的目光能够看出来。Jared也跟着他那般四处张望起来：安静的街道丶一株株的树木丶停靠在屋外的车辆。

“这个小镇真是有够普通的。”Jensen说。

“我同意。”Jared点点头。他是真的同意，这个小镇非常安稳，甚至连最小的偷窃或是街头殴斗都不常发生。

“他妈的有够无聊。”Jensen把话题接了下去，“说真的，我搬过不少次家，而这里是我住过最无聊的一个小镇。所有人都见鬼的有够正经，听见 _上床_ 两个字都像碰着了瘟疫一样的嘴脸。”

“的确是。”Jared附和道，“这个小镇一直都这是这样的，我爸说这是治安好的证明。”

“你听你那个混帐老爸的？”

Jared耸耸肩。Jensen翻了翻白眼——Jared开始想不起来一开始在食堂碰见那个沉默而略显不自在的少年到底是不是名为Jensen Ackles了——後依然碎碎念着，“真不敢相信。我也算好了，大概半年之後就会搬走了，可是你居然在这里住了十八年。”

“只是十七年。”Jared更正道。

“Whatever. 足够久了。”Jensen随口说，“我恨这个小镇。”

“我也是。”Jared想了想後回应道。Jensen朝他投来目光，在他未能够判断出那是疑惑是怀疑还是惊讶以前，Jensen就先把眼神垂回水泥地上，双手勾上背包的肩带後他低下了头一言不发。Jared跟在他的後方，两人之间有着一步的距离。他始终没有想通Jensen的眼神代表了什麽，在他想出答案之前Jensen就已经先行停下了步伐。

Jared抬起头，看见外墙漆成白色的房子，Jensen正站在门边踢了踢鞋跟。

“欢迎来到我的家，”他耸耸肩，“或者应该说我洗澡和睡觉的地方。”

 

Jared还没真正有馀裕去环顾Jensen的家里到底是怎样的，领口就先被拉扯着半强逼性地让他低下了头。他尝到Jensen嘴里的甜味，是刚才的馅饼和蛋糕和奶油留下的味道。Jensen的双手扶在他的脸颊上，皮肤的温度是他印象中与昨天同样的冰凉，Jared犹豫地试着扶上他的手背把他的手拉开，而这样一下短短的触碰就像开关一样，让Jensen的亲吻在一瞬间从撒娇般的绵软变成了激烈的侵入。他唇齿并用地试着把Jared的嘴唇撬开，Jared的心思却放在了 _背包里的猎刀上_ 。

他尝试在不惊动Jensen的动作之下把背包甩下来。才只甩开了一边的肩带，Jensen的亲吻与重量就带得他整个背脊重重往门板上撞去。他轻哼一声，决定暂时先顺着Jensen的意——他张开嘴，Jensen柔软的舌头探进他的嘴里，舔舐与刚才啃咬他下唇的迫切相向甚远。他试着回应Jensen，把舌尖触上Jensen的，几乎是立刻感觉到Jensen的腰身向前轻轻一挺，胯部与他的碰在一起。

扶在脸颊上的掌心渐渐燃起热度。Jared把舌从Jensen的嘴里抽出，因为唾液而激出的水声转成两道急速的喘息声。他其实并不太知道下一步应该怎麽做，对——他是个处男，刚才提过了。 _他可以趁着Jensen现在脸颊潮红轻声喘息着时将他一把按到地上，以自己的重量压制住他一切的动作，再慢慢思考要怎麽下手。_ 但Jared发现自己的思路因为那个让他缺氧的吻而变得不太灵光，而且他没办法压抑自己双手的颤抖。

在迟疑之间Jensen就先拉着他的手，磕磕绊绊的将他带到了大厅。Jensen把背包随便丢到地上後又拉扯着把Jared的背包也扯下来丢到自己的背包旁边，沉甸甸的一声钝响过後，柔软的沙发承住了他们两人的重量。

“Jay, ”Jensen一膝着在Jared分开的双腿中间，他弯着腰凑近过去一下又一下地轻咬Jared的嘴唇，语气和舔舐都是软糯的，“我先帮你。”

“Jensen, ”

“然後你帮我，碰碰我，好不好？”Jensen现在咬着Jared的耳垂了，炽热的气息为他带来略微的疼痛和痕痒。Jensen总是可以做到用无辜而纯粹的语气提出让随便一个人脸红耳赤的要求。Jared任由他软绵绵地开始亲吻着自己的颈项和锁骨，眼角瞄向丢在地上的背包。他需要里面的猎刀。或者他可以让Jensen先起来，想个方法挪一挪位置——

拉链拉开的声音在安静的空间里特别刺耳。Jared把目光转回来，低下头看向自己腿间那颗暗金色的脑袋。他这一刻才意识到Jensen指的 _“帮你”_ 是什麽意思，唤了两声对方的名字，他反射性地伸手想要推开Jensen的脑袋。

温热的触感。Jared轻声吸了一口气，Jensen抬起眼睛看向他，绿眼珠已经覆上了一层水汽；他的嘴唇隔着一层薄薄的布料若有若无地触碰着Jared。

“Jay, ”Jensen唤道，声音低哑而充满渴求。

Jared猜想自己的计划需要再等一下才能执行。

 

事实证明快感的确可以击败理智和思考能力。在Jensen真正张嘴把他的阴茎含入口中後，Jared几乎失去一切盘算计划的能力。他的思绪在看见Jensen盯着自己并显得意外地紧张地吞了一口唾液以後，终於张嘴的瞬间就宣告彻底中断。本来柔软的茎体在温暖而湿润的口腔里开始带上硬度，Jared将无处安放的双手放到了自己的T恤下摆处攥着布料。

从来没有人给他口交过，但在没有对比的情况下Jared还是非常清楚Jensen显然不擅长做这样的事情——凭着他在喉间发出类似呜咽的声音，凭着他紧皱的眉头和眼角的水光，凭着他的牙齿偶尔会磕着茎体而带来痛楚。Jared制止他，不敢扯动他的头发只好用掌心轻轻地抵着他的额头往後推；Jensen却不愿意後退，反而小幅度地左右摇着头後，试着吞得更深。Jared只得收回了手，低声的喘息淹没在啧啧水声里。

在一段时间笨拙的吞吐之後，Jensen似乎慢慢地掌握了节奏。他试着退出之後轻轻吸吮过冒着前液的顶端，无法以苦涩或是咸或是腥臊等简单一个词就能形容的味道在他的嘴里蔓延开来，他轻声发出难受的哽咽，指尖触碰着Jared的囊袋，然後以舌头舔过顶端的小孔。在被泪水遮得模糊的视线里，他勉强看见Jared正把头侧向一边，刚才蠢蠢地拉着T恤衣角的手正把汗湿的前发往後撩起。

在再次把茎体含入嘴中後，他伸手拉过Jared的左手按到自己的脸上。碰碰我，他不清楚自己有没有把这个讯息传达给Jared或者Jared有没有看懂他的眼神，但他感觉到Jared比自己要宽大而滚烫的手好好地扶着了自己的脸颊，指尖细细地蹭着他耳垂处敏感的皮肤。

从喉间里发出的呜咽在Jensen的耳里可悲得过份，而在舔弄之间发出的水声只是让他的耳尖像是燃烧一般发烫。Jared的手慢慢上移着梳进他的头发里，隐隐约约地往他後脑施加的力道催促着他把Jared的阴茎吞得更深。可能是Jared抬起胯部迎合他的律动，也可能是他的吞吐变得更加熟练而顺畅，茎体深入到喉咙里，伴随着难受的一声乾呕和头上的数声呼唤，Jensen感觉到浓稠的液体注进了嘴里。

他感觉到Jared的手托着他的下巴让他抬起头来。“我跟你说了，你刚才应该先放开的。”

Jensen的眼神飘移着，哼出来的一声回应含含糊糊。Jared看着他发红的眼睛和脸颊，还有那些格外显眼的蜜色雀斑。他试着用手指撬开Jensen的嘴，“Jen, 吐出来。”

“唔唔丶”

“吐出来，”在Jared来不及继续说下去之前，Jensen的喉结就已经抖动着把嘴里的液体全数吞了下去。他垂着眉眼，把嘴巴张开，Jared看见对方的嘴里还残留一丝白色的黏稠液体。Jared皱起眉头，只得用大拇指蹭了蹭他红红的下唇，看Jensen舔过嘴唇在他旁边坐下来。他有点不大自在地先把裤子提了起来，眼神终於往背包飘移过去。

Jensen正在身边喘息着调整呼吸，他的双手搭在腹部处，仰着头露出白皙的颈脖。换句话来说，现在的Jensen毫无防备。而在没有任何阻碍的现在，弯下身去拉过背包显然非常简单。现在下手的话，他甚至不会被溅上一身血液。猎刀就在他的背包里——

“Jay, ”

Jared抬起眼睛。Jensen的脸颊布满红晕，微微张开的嘴里探出红红的舌头，“帮我。”

 

Jensen的呻吟很是柔软。Jared没有像他那样俯下身来含过他的性器，而只是把身体覆在Jensen身上，弯着腰凑在Jensen眼前任由他要环着自己的颈项丶亲吻自己的唇丶或者只是仰着头喘息着把胯部挺进Jared的手里。有时候他会用挟着轻吟的声音要求Jared吻他，从一开始会迟疑纠结，Jared现在只是慢慢地用手包裹着Jensen的茎体一下接着一下套弄，然後顺从地贴近过去舔吻Jensen张开的唇。

Jensen非常喜欢Jared用空着的手触碰他的身体。即使只是把手掌贴在Jensen的手臂上都会引来他的呼吸变得更急促几分，他有时候会碰碰Jensen的耳後丶有时候轻轻把手覆住Jensen那以男生来说显得纤细的颈项。更多时候他只是细细地抚摸着Jensen软而带着湿气的金发。

“Jay, Jay, Jared——……”Jensen的脑袋在他的掌心里蹭着，像撒娇的猫咪把脑袋拱到主人手掌里一般的动作。Jared不知道要怎麽形容现在自己的感受，他只能够说他不讨厌Jensen以那种绵软而沙哑的嗓音用“Jay”称呼自己。他听着Jensen的声调逐渐升高，手上的动作也同时渐渐加快，直至Jensen的腰身在手下用力一颤，而掌心里溅满了黏稠的白色液体。

Jensen双手勾着他的颈项，嘴唇紧贴着他的，喘息着。Jared用乾净的手拉开Jensen的手臂，而Jensen只是软绵绵地把手放回沙发上。

“……我去给你拿纸巾。”他说，而他实际的意思是跟自己说的 _是时候去拿猎刀了_ 。

Jensen用手臂挡住自己的双眼，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，窄窄的腰身因为快感的馀韵轻柔地一颤一颤。Jared弯下身来拉过自己的背包，翻找着把手探进底部，指甲碰到了冰凉坚硬的猎刀刀柄。

 _先压制住他的手臂，然後把膝盖支到他的大腿上，膝盖抵住他的腹部施加重量，拿着刀的右手划过他的咽喉，简单丶俐落。_ Jared在脑里演练着，第一遍丶然後重覆第二遍丶第三遍。他的心跳从高潮以後就一直未有平息，刚才抚弄Jensen的身体直至现在手握猎刀，噗通噗通的声音显得震耳欲聋，他期待已久的计划终於得以实行，只要抽出刀回过身他就可以——

“Jay. ”Jensen的声音里还有着释放以後的沙哑。Jared的呼吸一顿。

“……怎麽了？”

就算Jensen起疑了他依然可以继续执行计划，现在他的状态比Jensen要好。 _没问题的，这没什麽大不了，跟杀兔子和猫咪一样简单。手起刀落，轻松。_ Jared在心里如此告诉自己。他依然背对着Jensen。Jensen安静了数刻，久得Jared以为他不会继续话语了，属於Jensen的声音才重新响起。

“……我们一起逃离这个镇吧。”

“什麽？”Jared眨了眨眼。这问句对他来说是猝不及防，他的手指一松，猎刀又跌回了背包的底部。他转过头去，看见Jensen坐直了身体，歪着头用亮晶晶的绿眼睛看他。

“一起离开这个小镇。不再回来了。”他吸了一口气，“我恨这个小镇，你也恨这个小镇。你老爸是个混帐，我的老爸是个超级大混帐。我会驾车，而老爸把他的车停在了车库里了。”

Jensen耸耸肩，“带点钱，我负责驾车，然後我们离开这里，想要干嘛就干嘛。”

“我本来就打算要离开了，有没有你也没差。”Jensen说，舔舔仍然红润的嘴唇。“可是我挺喜欢你的。”

Jared看了看他，又望了望拿在手边的背包。他也跟着舔舔乾燥的下唇。他的指尖轻轻地沿着猎刀的刀柄抚摸过去。他大可以再把这个计划稍微再拖一下；而且Jensen的话也不无道理。他的确恨这个小镇，而他最不介意的就是拥有一个逃离这里的机会。反正他并不急着要执行他的计划。他是个有耐心的人。而Jensen看起来对他毫无戒心。

他可以在路上再慢慢思考要怎麽对Jensen下手。

“……Jay? ”Jensen轻声说道。

Jared闻言挑起眸，眼睛弯了起来。

“我们什麽时候出发？”


End file.
